KH Drabble Fic
by blackmagicseal
Summary: Ini berisi cerita singkat yang pernah aku postkan di FB ku atau cerita baru. Setiap cerita berisi cerita yang berdiri sendiri.
1. Chapter 1: Namine Story

Disclaimer: karakter KH bukan milikku. Aku hanya menulis cerita tentang mereka.

Rating: K+

Type: Drable

* * *

><p><strong>KH -Roxas x Naminé- (dongeng)<strong>

Apa kau menyukai cerita tentang dongeng puteri dan pangeran. Dimana banyak cobaan yang menghadang sebelum akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia berdua selamanya? Yah, cerita itu selalu berakhir bahagia..

Namine baru saja membaca buku dongeng. Bercerita tentang kisah seorang puteri berambut pirang yang tinggal di menara yang tinggi. Agar dapat keluar-masuk, maka puteri itu disuruh oleh penyihir untuk memanjangkan rambutnya. Dia kemudian membuka halaman selanjutnya. Di halaman itu terlihat gambar puteri yang sendirian dan kesepian memandang keluar jendela menara.

Namine kemudian mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke jendela di mansion yang ditempatinya. Dibukanya jendela dan disibak tirai-nya. Angin semilir mulai masuk ke dalam. Dipandanginya luar jendela . Terdengar kicau suara burung dan Namine dapat melihat mereka sepasang sedang terbang, kemudian hinggap di tanah dan mulai mematuk.

Namine tersenyum dan mulai menjauhi jendela untuk menghampiri bufet yang berada di sudut ruangan. Ditariknya laci kanan paling atas dan diambilnya sebuah sisir yang tersimpan di dalamnya.  
>Dengan perlahan, dia mulai menyisir rambutnya. Rambut pirangnya dia letakkan di pundak kanannya.<br>Setelah beberapa menit, Namine telah selesai menyisir seluruh bagian rambutnya. Ketika ditarik, sehelai rambut pirangnya menempel di sisir perak itu.

"Pirang.."

Namine menghelai nafas. Telah lama dia berada di mansion ini. Kesepian. Namun, hari ini adalah hari dimana dia akan keluar dan menemui seseorang yang selalu ada di pikirannya dan dia gambar. Namine tidak perlu memanjangkan rambutnya seperti dalam cerita dongeng. Yang dia perlukan adalah keteguhan. Namin meletakkan kembali sisirnya. Dipandanginya tempelan gambar miliknya yang dia tempel diatas bufet. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Bermata biru sebiru langit dan lautan yang memantulkan warnanya.

"Roxas.. Tak lama lagi kita akan bertemu."

Namine kemudian berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamar. Angin yang berhembus dari jendela cukup keras. Diatas meja itu terlihat halaman buku bergerak dan berhenti dimana sang puteri yang awalnya berada di kastil kini telah bersama pangerannya yang dicintainya.

Fin

* * *

><p>R&amp;R?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Yuffie Story

Disclaimer dan lainnya ada di halaman pertama

* * *

><p><strong>KH-Yuffie x Sora- (First time we meet)<strong>

*Traverse Town*

Dilihatnya anak laki-laki yang sedang tidur itu. Dadanya naik turun seirama nafasnya. Yuffie kemudian mulai berjalan mendekat. Diperhatikannya dengan baik-baik. Anak itu mungkin baru berumur belasan, lebih muda darinya. Mempunyai rambut berwarna cokelat seperti milik Squall. Yuffie tidak habis pikir saat tahu bahwa dia adalah anak yang terpilih. Yang dapat menghubungkan dunia. Sang keyblader.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, anak semanis ini apakah bisa bertarung? Hee, yah. Penampilan dapat juga menipu.

Yuffie menggeleng ketika teringat Squall dapat dikalahkannya sebelum akhirnya jatuh dia pingsan. Ketika Yuffie sedang larut dalam pikirannya, dia tersentak ketika mendengar suara dari tempat tidur itu. Mata ber iris berwarna biru memandangnya. Yuffie merasa senang karena akhirnya dia tengah sadar. Ketika Yuffie berusaha berbicara dengannya. Anak itu memanggilnya 'Kairi'.

"Huh, siapa Kairi?"

Begitu terlihat matanya telah fokus, wajahnya langsung memerah dan membuat Yuffie tertawa.

"Uh.." Mata biru itu memandang sekitar kecuali kearah Yuffie.

Yuffie berhenti tertawa dan kini tersenyum. "Selamat datang di Traverse Town~"

Fin


	3. Chapter 3: Heartless Story crack!

**KH-heartless x nobody- crack! (Night in Traverse Town)**

Traverse Town Di malam yang sunyi, hanya terdengar suara gemericik air yang ada di dalam kolam. Lampu-lampu tengah menyala.

Terlihat sesuatu bewarna hitam dengan dua buah antena duduk termenung di sebuah bangku dan membelakangi dinding memandang langit yang bertaburkan bintang. Mata kuningnya menatap lurus seakan sedang mengitung jumlah bintang yang dilihatnya.

'Kenapa dia dinamakan heartless?'

'Kenapa dia berwarna hitam?'

'Kenapa dia harus bertarung dengan pemegang keyblader?'

Banyak pertanyaan yang terlontar di sekitarnya.

Dia dinamakan heartless mungkin karena tidak dapat merasakan suatu emosi. Warnanya yang hitam karena warna hitam adalah netral. Walaupun kau campur warna apapun dengan warna hitam, warna akhir yang diperoleh tetaplah hitam bukan?itu juga adalah warna dari kegelapan. Dan dia harus bertarung dengan para keyblade adalah karena itu mungkin setingan awal mereka.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara kaleng yang saling beradu dan dia berpaling. Dilihatnya satu nobody muncul dan duduk di sampingnya. Heartless memandangi nobody disampingnya yang tengah memandang keatas sebentar.

Yah, yang penting sekarang dia tidak sendirian.

Heartless kemudian kembali memandang bintang sepanjang malam bersama nobody.

* * *

><p>Fin epilog:<p>

"Uh, rasanya aneh.." Sora melihat adegan yang ada di bawahnya. Donald dan Goofy yang berada disamping Sora mengangguk.

"Ahyaak, sepertinya mereka sedang memandangi bintang?" Donald mengangguk-angguk.

"Uh-uh," Sora kemudian memperlihatkan senyumannya yang lebar. Diletakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya. Dia kemudian berbalik. "Ayo kita kembali ke tempat Cid.."

Sora mulai berjalan diikuti Donald dan Goofy. Sebelum melangkah kembali ke distrik satu, Donald menengok kebelakang dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Oh, boy~"

Fin. Fin


	4. Chapter 4: Kairi Story

**KH- Kairi x Sora x Riku(Kairi tough)**

Kebanyakan orang beranggapan kalau anak perempuan lebih lemah dari laki-laki. Baik secara fisik atau mental.

Kairi merasakan hal itu pada pertama kalinya dia terpisah jauh dari teman-temannya. Demi menolong dirinya dari cengkeraman penyihir jahat yang berusaha membuka 'Kingdom Hearts', kedua sahabat baiknya sampai berselisih paham bahkan saling melukai.

Anak perempuan memang lemah. Tetapi mereka juga punya kekuatan dan mereka lebih peka dengan sekitar.  
>Kairi percaya hal itu.<p>

Ketika Sora meninggalkannya di Destiny Island untuk mencari Riku, dia berjanji tidak akan menjadi anak yang lemah, berjanji suatu saat dia juga dapat berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri. Tidak hanya menunggu kedua sahabatnya kembali bersama dirinya di pulau tempat tinggal mereka.

Dia akan bertindak.

Kairi tahu walau Riku dan Sora pernah saling melukai satu sama lain, tetapi mereka tetap memiliki suatu jalinan yang kuat dan saling tarik-menarik satu sama lain. Persahabatan. Persahabatan yang telah melebur ke dalam tulang. Tidak mungkin tanpa ada perasaan itu Riku akhirnya dapat lepas dari pengaruh Ansem, bahkan dapat melawannya. Tidak mungkin tanpa ada perasaan itu Sora memutuskan untuk mencari dimana Riku.  
>Karena itu, sambil menatap ke langit dan memandangi bintang yang jatuh, Kairi berbisik kepada angin.<p>

"Pulang, aku akan membawa kalian pulang ke rumah.."

Entah sejak kapan Kairi menganggap tempat tinggalnya ini sebagai rumah. Kairi kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan tepian pantai itu.

Fin


	5. Chapter 5: Namine Story

**KH- Namine x Sora (My days)**

Kotak krayon beserta isinya dan kertas gambar berserakan di lantai. Ada kertas yang masih bersih dan ada yang telah digambari. Gadis itu kemudian mengambil krayon berwarna biru dan mulai mencoret ke kertas yang ada dibawahnya. Dia berbaring di lantai dengan perutnya.

Digantinya krayon biru dengan orange dan dia mulai mencoretkan krayon itu lagi. Tersungging senyuman di bibirnya. Diletakkan krayon setelah dia menyelesaikan gambarnya.

Gadis pirang itu meninggalkan kegiatannya dan mulai berdiri. Dipandanginya dinding yang ada disekitarnya. Penuh tempelan gambar-gambar yang dibuatnya. Dengan hati-hati, dia mulai melangkah keluar ruangan. Berusaha agar tidak menginjak apapun yang ada di lantai.

Dituruninya tangga menuju keruangan lain. Ruangan yang memiliki kabel-kabel di kanan kirinya. Telah hampir satu tahun dia selalu mengunjungi tempat itu. Tempat dimana dia merasa tidak sendiri. Tempat dimana dia bisa bercerita tentang hari-harinya selama berada di dalam mansion yang berada dibalik hutan.

Dia telah memasuki kedalam ruangan yang berwarna putih. Perlahan dihampirinya kursi kayu berwarna putih yang diletakkan di depan sebuah tabung berbentuk bunga lotus besar yang sedang kuncup. Dia sendiri yang meletakkannya disana.

Dipandanginya sosok seorang yang matanya tengah menutup. Pucat, didalam tabung itu. Bulu matanya yang lebat berwarna hitam menyentuh pipinya. Kelopak mata yang menutupi bola mata berwarna biru dari dunia luar. Tertidur untuk menunggu terbangun.

Gadis itu kemudian duduk dan memejamkan matanya sebentar. Bola mata berwarna ungu kemudian terbuka dan dipandanginya lagi sosok di depannya. Setelah mengirup napas, dia mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Dengar Sora, hari ini.."

Fin.


End file.
